This invention relates to coaxial cable connectors and, more particularly, to a coaxial cable connector which can be mounted to generally used wall mounting frame for a plurality of such electric wiring modules as switches, plug sockets and the like.
The coaxial cable connector of the kind referred to comprises a pair of terminal members which are electrically connected to the inner and outer conductors of an exterior-side coaxial cable connected to a TV antenna or the like installed outdoors, and is to be utilized for relaying this exterior-side coaxial cable to an interior-side coaxial cable connected to an antenna lead-in block installed on an outer body surface of a television receiver or the like.